Power Within
by Yamiroo Alice
Summary: Teressia's descender, Layla, born from the world tree to save the world from the Devourer with her trusted partner, Mormo. She vowed to protect her people and The World Tree at any cost. Obstacles, betrayal, and fights are not avoidable... "I will not fade until my task is completed!" -On Hiatus-
1. Preface

'In one fateful day I was created'

'A mission and destiny was set on my fate'

'Protect the world'

'Protect the inhabitants'

'Through thick and thin of difficulty'

'The world is at the edge of peril'

I'll sleep when I die…

…

**A challenge, a nightmare, an enormous responsibility, **

**A wavering heart, a difficult obstacle…**

…

'I want to save my world'

'I want to protect my people'

'I want to protect their dreams and hopes'

'I would not let any harm befall my people'

'I will fight until the world is saved'

'I do not desire to be lost in my path'

'I have to be stronger'

'To be the best…'

…

'But why does my heart leaps every time I see him?'

'Why does him so obstinate to keep me from any harm whilst I am the one that must protect him and the others?'

'Why do you care about me?'

'Why do you risk your live to protect my live?'

'Why does my vision get blurry?'

'….Why does my tear could not stop?'

'Someone…Please guide me…'

…

**~Layla~**


	2. Author's Note

~'AUTHOR'S NOTE'~

**Author's Comment**

Thank you for your interest for reading this story! I would like to tell you that I'm the one type that better in telling story in drawings rather than words. But I will try to improve my writing, so I hope you will keep on reading my amateur story. As you know this is my first fanfiction, and we are very aware that we are not a big fan of author's note. But this note will explain the character certain ability and attitude, so I do appreciate if you read this note. Thank you very much!

**About the Story**

This story will be a kind of long…Which I roughly estimate to be around 70… The general outline-which will be kept as a secret. Regardless the busyness of the authoress, I will try my best to find time between my schedule for write a new chapter- I hope that the reader will be patient for the update. It will include some song-fic and short stories for the sake of the readers.

The genre of the story will mostly adventure, but it will have some humors and romance in it. Of course it also has some friendship and a drop of angst. Friendship between Layla and her friends and angst for every-Wait, it suppose to be a secret…So, never mind then.*Get shot by the readers*

**About the OC (Layla and Ren)**

O.K, let me explain about Layla's personality and mind. Her personality will be mostly protective towards her friend and more mature from most of them. But, as we know Descenders are born with a body of a human teenager (Minus some certain Descender), where they should be having a mental of a little kid. Layla, being a responsible as she is; trying to be mature for the sake of her people.

She thinks that if she act like a normal teenager as it should be, she would not able to appear as a dependable Descender; thus, making her act mature most of the time but in some occasion and person she would show her true nature.

Now, let me explain about Ren (Cheren Tenos) personality, he will be posing as a brother figure to Layla. The one which she will depend more on. He will be looked as a mischievous person for the most of the time, but will get serious if it is about Layla's well being and happiness. He bears a very vast knowledge the ancients and their spells, which made Layla wonders where do he obtain the information from.

He was very good at doing the daily chores, mostly at clothes-sewing. He is constantly making clothes for Layla which she gratefully took. But he sometimes a tad bit too possessive about Layla, whom doesn't aware about this gesture.

**Borders Between Mary Sue/Gary Stu**

We all know that Mary Sue and Gary Stu are very annoying for us to read, but making a character to be very weak and doesn't know anything in attempt to be not labeled as Mary Sue/Gary Stu are rather inconvenient too. If you do not agree with me, please click the home button and search another story, I really mean it. Because, seeing the background of a Descender; they are able to do things that a normal human couldn't. And they are very excellent in adapting to every weapon, which we all realized when in the game we can change class when we passed certain condition. But, she would not be strong all of sudden. She will pass trough challenge and vigorous training for her strength. The point is, she have to be 'Special' in some way.

Please enjoy the story! And please note that flaming are just for YOU not ME. But, constructive comments are welcomed!


	3. Prologue: The Dream

'We shall become you.'

'And you shall become us'

'Our will dignified into one being'

'That shall save the world'

'Shall serve us'

xXx

'Hear our voice'

'See our will'

'Feel our presence'

'Taste our form'

'Smell our scent'

xXx

'Be our embodied'

'Be our hope materialized'

'Hold our power'

'Hold our will'

'Hold our presence'

xXx

'Protect us'

'Serve us'

'Believe solely upon us'

'**Are you willing to do these, o night child?'**

xXx

'…**I,Layla, shall devote my life for these task.'**


	4. Greetings To the World

**Season occurring**: Summer

**Disclaimer:** TotW:RM and its characters belong to Namco

* * *

><p>Story 1:[Greetings To the World]<p>

The black haired girl jolted into a sitting position with shallow breathing. Cold sweat trickled down from her forehead and her neck. 'What was that? A dream?' She thought shakily while wiping her sweat.

She sighed deeply and glanced at the clock. It turns out that her dream woke her up in a most unpleasant way at 5 a.m. She looked to her side and found Mormo, sleeping soundly with comfort. Slowly she rose up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She washed my face and looked at her own reflection after that. Short raven black hair, right blue eye, and left green eye. Her eye has a different color. Mormo said it maybe because the mana is already unstable, it cannot maintain to make the same cells for her irises. It does not affect her vision but she thinks that her eyes stand out in the crowd. She let out a deep sigh once more. Today is the first day of her trial to enter the Ad Libitum of Ailily, she picked her staff and travel bag that she put on the study desk last night and went out.

She closed the door slowly, not wanting to wake up anyone this early. It turns out that this whole floor is occupied by her senior acquaintances. Arche, Kanonno, Reid, Chester, Genis and Raine. She still wondering where Kratos live though, she knew that it's not her business, but she will be lying if she say that she is not curious.

She went downstairs and looked around. No one was present, except the innkeeper. The innkeeper, who was finally aware of Layla's presence, smiled softly at her.

"Good morning Layla, what are you doing up so early?"

The said girl nodded, " I want to train a bit before taking some request later at the guild, I do think I have to train my physical ability. Because my own magic ability it's not enough to protect my comrade and my own self."

"My, what a great thinking! But you have to eat some breakfast, so you will have enough strength to train and do requests!" She beamed.

"…I suppose you're right. In that case, can I have some pancakes and milk?"

"Sure thing! Just wait over there and I will bring your breakfast!" She pointed to one of the table.

Layla sat down and waited. She cannot help it but to think about what she could do as a Descender. To save the world and its inhabitant from danger…It's her absolute duty as a Descender. But it is necessary to know your enemy, yet she didn't know a thing about the danger itself. Maybe she will encounter it in my journey soon or later, she have to make herself stronger and assist the citizen in the mean time. After she fulfill her duty, what will happen to her? Will she disappear or will she live on her my world? She rubbed her forehead in frustration. So much to think…

…

NYAH!

'Snap out of it Layla! You have to do this! Just swim along with the flow! And you will be fine!'

"You looked stressed, what's the matter Layla?" The innkeeper approached her with a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk.

"…Nothing much, just a math problem that I don't understand." She lied. The innkeeper seems to buy it though.

"Don't think about it too much, you could get a brain fever." The innkeeper said with a short giggle and placed down the plate and the glass. Layla smiled back in response.

"I suppose, but I don't think I will catch a brain fever…" She murmured.

"Well, enjoy your breakfast! Be careful out there." The innkeeper said and went to the kitchen.

She ate my pancakes in silent. Well, there's no one to talk anyway. She drank the milk slowly and sat still. She heard that it's not good to exercise shortly after meal so she should sit down for a while. She took out her notebook and pencil, she flipped through the empty pages. She should write some spells that she will learn and use. Genis mentioned some basic spells to her yesterday…What was it? Oh, she remembered now. 'Fire Ball, Aqua Edge, Stone Blast, Wind Blade, Photon, and Nightmare' He said these are the basic spells of each element. She wrote them down so she won't forget it. She put the notebook and the pencil back into her bag.

She then picked her staff and walked out.

XxX

The morning air was warm, the street was very quiet. Well people tend to up by 6, no wonder then. She passed some building that she knows. The first is the Library, the second is the Blacksmith, next is the Tool Shop and last, but not least is The Guild. She thinks she heard a sound of door being opened when she passed the guild. …probably just her imagination.

She slowly examined her staff, Mormo said it was materialized beside her along with her. So it's basically just for her. It has a circular shape on the top part, which she didn't know what that is for. The rod almost shaped like a lance rather than a rod because it has a blade. But it's not sharp and it's not blunt either.

She was born along with a staff, does that mean she is destined to be a mage? Or that's the way the World Tree told her that she will do better in magic? Can she still try the other weapons? She absentmindedly put her fist under my chin in her pondering.

"Simply confusing…"

"…Mind to tell me about your object of confusion?"

"!" She jumped into the air a few inches with silent shriek to the sudden appearance of voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find the guild leader of Ailily with purple battle suit, Kratos Aurion.

His red wine eye seems to pierce every dark soul and eradicate it. The firm determination in his eyes simply held no hesitation.

She turned around to face him and bowed a little to show some respecting.

"Ah…, Kratos. Good morning." She said.

"Hmph, what are you doing out so early?"

"Nothing, I just woken up by 'something'… So I decided that I may use remaining time before work to train." She averted her gaze from him when she said the 'something' part. "I'll make sure that I'm not going to overdo it so that I will still have enough energy to do some requests." She added with a nod.

"…Do what you want." He said and walked away.

"…Yes." She turned around to the secret passage direction. The sound of Kratos footsteps fades away with every step she took. Slowly leaving her with her own footsteps, towards the first page of this world radiant mythology.

XxX

"O night conqueror, I beg thee to lend out your power to thy faithful servant …NIGHTMARE!"

She watched the purple aura surrounded the Rhinossus, slashing the Rhinossus until it cannot move anymore. To learning all elemental spells is more difficult than she thought, you need to concentrate on divert a neutral mana into an element mana, controlling them to create a spell. Not to mention the amount of mana use that wasted if the spell didn't turn out very well and you have to chant it quickly so the enemy did not have any chance to attack you, not to mention the swift concentration that needed to do so. She swept some of the sweat on her forehead. She think that's enough for morning training. If she do more than this, she will not have enough strength to do some requests. So far, she only has learned Aqua Edge, Fire Ball, and Nightmare.

She then walked out from the ruin in regular pace, absorbing the beautiful scenery of small sun light that shone through the leaves of The World Tree, giving a beautiful color gradation with the green leaves and gray stone floor. A small smile crept to her face, protecting this world may be very difficult. But it also a very great honors to protect such a beautiful world. And the people are so kind to each other, they helped each with smile and care.

She then looked back to front and blinked.

'…Eh? I think I saw something white flew to this way…' She focused my eyes to see it clearly. It came closer…

closer…

…closer

…closer.

And closer…

…TO CLOSE!

She quickly held her staff in front of her to cast a barrier. But she was too late, instead she the pain the thing hit her square on my face which made her stumbled a few steps back. …White, fluffy, warm, can fly, it must be…

"…Mormo?" She asked to the 'thing'

"…Yea?" 'It' answered.

Layla sighed for the unknown times for the day, although her sigh got muffled by Mormo's whole body. He let go of her face and hover in front of her face with a frown.

"Hey, I woke up without you beside me and I thought you are kidnapped by someone!" She rolled my eyes at Mormo's ridiculous accusations. Who would kidnap somebody at her/his own room?

"And, I'm starving!" He added with a frown.

"…For the love of Mana…Did you really searching for me just for that?" She added with a sigh…again.

He gave a goofy grin and shrugged it off. "Nah, not at all. Now, let's go back to Ailily!" He chirped.

Mormo snapped his paw and they instantly teleported back just in front of the secret path into Ailily. Well, she does not want the citizen of Ailily saw a girl and a flying fox (?) pop out of nowhere. Well, time to buy some breakfast for Mormo…

…

Wait a second…

She searched my wallet in her bag. When she found it, she quickly checked the amount of their money.

…1.500 Gald.

Layla sighed in relief, it was enough for them to buy some food and the other supplies. It seems she's not looking where I was walking to. Because she then bumped into someone.

An 'Oooff!' and a 'Kyah!' could be heard from the street.

She rubbed her sore bottom part and quickly apologized to the one who she bumped into.

"! Oh! I,I'm so sorry! I was not looking where I was going! Are you alright?" She said almost too quickly along with some small bow.

"Ouch…I guess I'm okay-Oh! Layla!"

She looked up from her small bows to the one that she bumped into. And it turned out that she bumped into her senior, Genis Sage. She quickly stood up and offered her hand to him, which he took it thankfully. He dusted his clothes and smiled. "Where are you going?"

"…Ah, Mormo…. Demands some… Food." She said nonchalantly.

The silver haired male just laughed, "Well, that's Mormo for you! Hey, I was wondering. Can you help me with something?" He asked as he tilted his head a bit.

She nodded without thinking,"…Yes, of course. I will try my best." Beside, a Descender's duty is not 'just' saving their world. They must help the citizen as well. The blue mage threw his into the air due to the excitement.

"Alright! You should pick my request in the Guild and wait for me to come and get you okay? I've gotta buy something see ya!" Genis said excitedly and left. She stared at the path that Genis took for a moment and started to walk away to the inn.

XxX

"…1100 Gald."

That's the amount of their remaining money. Sometimes she wondered how a small body can hold that much food. They are currently walking towards the guild to take Genis's request. With a 'Stuffed' Mormo sitting on her right shoulder, the walk was pretty heavy if you must know. She sighed for the umpteenth times. She can do this…

"Aw… C'mon Layla! Cheer up!" The Yaoon Descender chirped. She gave him a rather cold glance which made him shivered and turns away and let out an It's-not-me whistle.

They finally arrived to the guild. She reached her hand out to push the door, until she heard someone called her name that is.

"LAYLAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Hu-?OOOMMPPHHH!" Suddenly, a weight that was pretty heavy tackled her to the ground, opening the door in the process and made her landed forehead first. Luckily for Mormo he has wings, so he did not fell along with her. The person that tackled her down is now sitting on her back, still giggling and she somehow can imagine a mischievous smile on its face. Analyzing the behavior and the voice, the person that tackled her down was…

After a moment of analyzing silence, she finally spoke up. "…Can I help you Arche?" She said while trying to get up, but it was no avail.

"Oh no! Layla! Arche, get off of her!" Mormo said with an irritated tone.

The three heard two pairs of footsteps walking towards the. Holy World Tree…, she should do more physical training later… "…Arche, you should get off of her before you hurt her any further." Said a deep and velvet voice, which Layla recognized as the Guild leader's voice. "Aww…Fine…" She whined and finally got up from her back. Layla sat up and rubbed her throbbing forehead. "Are you alright Layla?"

She looked up and saw Professor Raine looked at her with concern. She nodded and stood up slowly.

"…I'm alright, there's no need to worry about me." She said with respect. She picked up her fallen staff and examined if there's any damage on it. Her gaze finally fell on the circular gap part of the rod. A mana ball is now floating right on the center without any support. This made her wonder if it indicates something. Then, she finally turned my attention to the pink haired mage. "…Do you need something from me Arche?"

Arche gave her a large grin, "Oh, yeah! Kanonno and I were wondering if you want to go to the hot spring together after finishing the requests for today, how about it?" She said happily. Layla tapped her chin in gesture of consideration, it's not polite to reject someone's offering so…

"I do not mind. Thank you very much. I will inform you later on" She said with a little nod and turned around to the request board direction. But alas, she saw professor Raine's face was just an inch from hers. Layla swallowed her own saliva, she was not accustomed in such close contact like this yet. Not only that, the way professor Raine look at her is like looking a precious jewel.

"Hmm…Layla, I've just noticed…That staff of yours, it is not a simple handmade isn't it?" She said with more excitement visible in her eyes.

I nodded nervously, "…Y, yes I suppose?" My answer came out more like a question.

"Hm, hm, hmmm…. Could it be…?! Its design is pretty similar to the weapon that the Ancient held a long time ago! They said that only Ancient that were able to withheld the weapon's enormous potential! " She said with a sweet face and tone as she got closer to Layla's staff. Layla held her staff behind her to protect it from the bewildered professor. "No human can construct the weapon as detailed as the Ancient! I SIMPLY MUST LOOK AT IT!" The professor laughed.

Layla stepped back.

Raine stepped forward.

Layla stepped back.

Raine stepped forward.

Layla stepped back.

She stepped forward.

Layla stepped back-THUD

Layla looked past her shoulder and realized that she already reached the bookshelves. There isn't any space left for her to step back! 'Oh no…' She thought whit pale face, turning slowly to the professor.

Raine stood high with wild excitement held in her eyes.

"R, Raine?" Mormo said with wide eye, hovering beside Kratos who groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, no…" He said while putting his hand on his forehead.

Oh the holy World Tree…Of all the obstacles that you will give me, why this one?

If you are walking around the Guild right now, you can hear a maniacal laugh along a scream that came from the Yaoon Descender and the sound rambling from inside.

Perhaps she will die here before she can save the world…

XxX

Genis was walking to the guild to meet Layla. He just bought some books that he thinks it could help Layla in her magic, he will give the book after they finished his commission. The truth is, he already like the new recruit. She radiated a peaceful aura that showing peacefulness along with protectiveness. He can't wait to do this quest with Layla.

'This is gonna be great!' He thought happily and started to run to the Guild.

He arrived at the guild just within a minute. He opened the door and dropped his belongings with wide eye. What he sees are rather…I believe chaotic is the way to put it.

Ok, let me describe what Genis saw at this very moment.

Raine laughing with maniacal and bewildered face, and there's Arche on the floor holding her stomach, laughing like there's no tomorrow. Layla was hiding behind Kratos who uses his right arms as an additional shield for Layla. Mormo was tugging Raine's coat to prevent Raine from getting near Layla.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MANA! RAINE! STOOOOPPP!" Genis shouted and ran to Mormo's aid and helped the Yaoon Descender to restrain Raine from dissecting the poor newly born Descender.

"Raine! Please refrain yourself from hurting a possible recruit!" Kratos said, almost shouting. Layla only hide behind Kratos, gripping her staff hoping it would somehow protect her staff. Although her face says nothing, her eyes show fear.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, Genis finally calmed Raine down. Genis really knew that, the fact Layla will be scarred for the rest of her life.

~X~

Right now, Layla was trying my best to get over her fear of Raine while Mormo asks a numerous questions about her well being. I answered his questions that concerning me with a nod each.

"Layla, are you alright? I'm so sorry for Raine's behavior towards you!" Genis said with a slight panic.

She sighed, now I knew how the little fragile girl in the storybook feels. "Yes, I am fine Genis, thank you very much. Again Mormo, I am fine!" She said with a 'Stop-Worrying-About-Me' tone.

She turned her attention to the guild leader who came to her aid earlier. "…Thank you very much for your help." She said with a small nod. Needless to say, she was very grateful for his action earlier. If he didn't protect her, she even not brave enough to imagine what will happen to her. Kratos just gave a small nod and went to his usual spot. Layla walked to the request board and searched the request that has Genis's name on it.

Exterminate the Rhinossus

Rank:* Type: Exterminate

The Rhinossus has been destroying the citizen's crops.

Help me to defeat at least 10 Rhinossus.

She took the paper and handed it to Raine so she could mark the request into her account.

"Alright then, Genis! Layla took your request!" Raine said to Genis.

Genis nodded and took her wrist, dragging her outside from the guild. "C'mon! Let's get this quest done! I have something to give you!" He said while dragging her.

She better finish this one quickly and nicely…


	5. The Guardian

Season Occurring: Summer

Notice: The author would like to apologize for her absence. Due to her sickness she couldn't move very much. And the new semester doesn't help much either.

Disclaimer: TotW:RM and its characters belongs to Namco.

"Sei…, YAH!"

"Aqua Edge!"

Battle cries and the sound of combat could be heard from inside the world tree as the duo continues to fight. Genis took the liberty of casting while Layla took the job of keeping the Rhinossus away from the mage.

The girl swiped down her staff with all her might to one Rhinossus head as it roared in pain and slowly dissipates into stardust. The girl had no time for relax as she felt force her on her back, sending the girl away and painfully landed on her face, mostly her right cheek.

Layla tried her fastest to stand up, and her attention quickly brought to the unaware mage. The Rhinossus are advancing towards Genis with dangerous speed. Layla quickly positioned herself into spelling stance.

"Those who ignore the divine force shall burn! Fireball!"

She chanted almost too quickly as three rather large fireballs flies to the Rhinossus, stopping the Rhinossus in its track. As if on cue, Genis had finally finished his spell.

"Spread!"

Jet of water shot out from the ground enveloped the Rhinossus. When the water dies down, the Rhinossus also disappear.

Layla wiped the beads of sweat that trailed down from her forehead, and she realizes that her glove is in shamble. She frowned, she have to throw it away later and buy another pair of glove another day.

"I think that's the last of them, let's head back to town!" Genis said with a grin.

"Yes, I suppose so. Mormo, if you will—Mormo?" Layla looked around with confusion and realized that she hasn't caught any glimpse of Mormo during the battle. Looked around with slight panic welled up inside her mind, she finally sighed with relief when she sees Mormo flies towards them without any harm.

"Mormo! Where have you been? Don't tell me you've been hiding in this whole time!" Genis said and stomped his feet.

Mormo only smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, "Hahaha…Well? What do you expect? I can barely fight anyway…"

Layla unconsciously gripped her rod harder until her knuckle turned white.

Yes, she must do her best to save her world…

…Along with the others…

For Mormo's sake…

For her people's sake…

…For the World Tree…

'I must get stronger…To protect my world, the World Tree…' She thought 'But perhaps I should fill myself with more knowledge of the ancients, they should have enough information about The World Tree…But will I have enough time to do that?'

Hmm…

"Layla?"

'Ah, no…I might not have enough time for that…'

"Layla did you hear me?"

'But again…'

"HELLOOOOOOO?"

'Maybe I should…'

"Genis, that wouldn't do. Watch me, I have found a way to tap Layla out from her little daydreaming!" The Yaoon Descender jabbed his paw to his chest and smirked. He flew to Layla's earshot and shouted.

"AHHHH! LOOK! THERE'S A FLYING SPIDER HEADING THIS WAY!"

After the said sentence spoken, Layla instantly readied her staff with awareness. "Where?!" She practically screamed and realized few seconds later it was another Mormo's attempt to snap her out for her bad habit that she has found out, to be lost in thought. She sighed, and lowered her staff. "…Again? Could you find another way but that?" She then shivered at the thought of flying spider.

Genis laughed in the background, "Hahaha! Apparently not Layla! C'mon, let's go back to town! It's lunch time already!" He then wiped some tears from his eyes.

Layla subconsciously puffed her cheeks a little but agreed.

She later made a mental a mental note that she must be a little more composed than now.

XxX

"Ahh…, It's soooooooo hoooooottttt…"

Layla glanced to the boy that whined how hot the current temperature is. She had to admit that she is feeling rather uncomfortable with the heat of the blazing sun. A Descender sitting on top of her head is not helping at all.

Trying to brighten the mood, Layla finally speak first. "…Let's proceed on reporting the quest and get ourselves some lunch."

The boy looked up to the girl with squinted eyes due to the brightness, "That's exactly what I want to do but…Is it just me or is the panorama seems to be all…squiggly?"

Layla raised her eyebrow at this, 'Is it that bad?' she thought to herself. Maybe Genis is just exaggerating about the heat. She shook her head a little. No, she has to admit it that the panoramas are all squiggly.

"We are…. almost….there…!" Genis wheezed when the guild came into view.

He SLOWLY opened the door and stepped in to the rather cool Guild and walks over to the chairs and fell onto them. Behind him Layla trotted, looking rather better than Genis. She walked to the counter where Raine was staring rather worryingly at her little sibling. Layla coughed into her to gather Raine's attention to her.

"Professor Raine, I have finished the quest that concerning about the Rhinossus from Genis. We only received minor injuries, excluding the heat affecting Genis." Layla said with flat look.

"She…did…A got job…for a newcomer…" Genis said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Ah? Really? I should really say thank you for helping Genis, Layla." Raine said softly and patted Layla's head. The girl just blinked in surprise, this strange response didn't go unnoticed by Kratos.

"Ee..., I-I…Thank you.." She said a little too soft to be heard, not accustomed in this kind of affection.

"Nee, Raine. Isn't it a little too quiet? I mean, there's not much people come to post request compared to yesterday."

"Maybe it's because the summer has reached to the peak, the citizen must be avoiding the heat inside their house." Raine answered.

"Oh, well. That's means less work for both of us for today, Layla!" Genis stretched his body and stood up. "Oh, here's your reward for helping me." Genis handed out three books from his bag which Layla took with a nod.

Layla examines the book which titled, 'The History of Terresia', 'Spells and Incantation' and 'The Great Etelestia War'. Layla's face brightened up visibly, these books are just what she needs. "Huaaa…Thank very much! These books are the one that I've planned to look out in the spare time!" She said with bright smile.

Everyone in the room stared at the girl. They remembered the moment when she entered the Ad Libitum building for the first time, yesterday. A black haired girl with mismatched dazed eyes, lead by seemingly a flying fox. The emotion that she currently showed really contradicts what they thought her personality would be. The girl put the books inside her bag and smiled gratefully at Genis, she then turned to Raine.

"Is there any other available requests for today?"

"Eh? Well, there's not much since the citizen cannot even stand the heat for maybe a few minutes outside…" Raine answered.

"Tell me about it...I want to sit down first and cool myself before getting some lunch…" Genis groaned.

Mormo flew to her side, "Why don't we just go to the library first before lunch? Yesterday you said that you would like to check the library if there's any spare time." Layla punched in her hand at having remembered something. "Ah…Yes, I recall I have said so." She turned to Raine, "…May I..?"

"I don't see why not. After all, we couldn't test you if there is no quest." Raine nodded. " But, can you please pass this letter?" Raine handed Layla a letter which she took it carefully.

"To whom I should give this letter to?" Layla asked.

"To the one who owns the library, his name is Cheren Tenos."

XxX

"I…Can't see…THE FRICKIN LIBRARY!" Mormo howled.

Layla paid no mind to Mormo's protest, she is focused on going the right way to the library. Raine was not exaggerating about the heat. It is truly hot outside, no one was seen in the street. She walked rather fast, wanting to get to the library faster. Few seconds later, she could figure some of the library outline. She brought up her hand and pointed the library.

"…There's the libra-"

ZOOOOOMMM!

"-ry…." Layla sighed as she followed Mormo who just zoomed to the library. She slowly opened the door and let herself in. She was greeted by an unknown smell to her, as she inhaled her every breath she began to like the smell. She started to look around her surroundings. She saw tall shelves full of books every angle she looked. She walked further into the building and felt at ease. She didn't know why, but she love books. The first book she has ever read is the 'History of Terresia' which Mormo gave to her in order to her for understanding the history of her own world. Now, she began to wonder how come she managed to read the book if she has never saw any letters before reading the said book.

She passed alleys of shelves and stopped, in front of her, placing the books in the shelf was a young man who looked like in his early twenties. He has dark blue hair and wears a white and blue robe. He seemed to acknowledge Layla's presence and turned to her direction. When he looked to her direction, Layla finally noticed that he has a pair of blue eyes that gradually widen at her direction. She tilted her head, she is confused why would anyone looked surprised at seeing while herself were just born, when? Like…yesterday?

"Y, you…" The man spoke with a deep and husky voice.

"Yes…? My name is Layla, I'm here to deliver a lett-" Before she could finish her sentence she found herself being hugged by a person; the man to be precise.

"…ARE SO CUUUTEEE!" Perplexed by this action, Layla just stayed quiet while the man keeps saying about her 'adorable' features.

"Are you Cheren Tenos?" Layla asked between his rambling. The man finally stopped, one hand still on top of Layla's head. "I am, but you can call me Ren."

"Professor Raine asked me to deliver this letter to you." Layla said as she handed the letter. Ren took the letter and tore it open, eyes scanning the content of the letter. "Ah…I understand. Layla, isn't it? Would you like to borrow some book?" Ren asked while pocketed the letter. Layla answered with a simple nod. "I would like to…But I'm not sure what to borrow…" She said hesitantly.

Ren patted her head, "It's okay, what kind of information that you are looking for?" He said as he took Layla's hand in his. Layla was about to answer the question when Mormo appeared between the female Descender and the Librarian.

"She would need information about weapons and magic." He said with a smile.

Ren's eyes twitched, "…Heee? Is that so? Why would you know what she wants to read?"

"…Because I'm her GUARDIAN." Mormo upper lips twitched.

"MEH! A guardian of an adorable teen girl, in that small size? Doubt it!"

"Why you…! Stop calling me 'small'!"

"What should I call you then?! 'Tiny'?!"

" ! ! ! ! ! "

Between the childish ranting of the librarian and the Yaoon Descender, Layla slipped away to the other sector of bookshelf, looking through its title to find if there's any book that interesting in her opinion.

She found some category of books that Mormo mentioned earlier and some to her interest. 'Weapons and Armors: Basic', 'Spells and Incantations', 'Story of Wasteland and Forest and Magic', and 'Record of Flowers'. She stared at the four books before adjusting her arms in carrying the books. She was about to tell Ren what books that she will lend before her eyes landed on a display case in the far end of the shelves.

She slowly made her way to the display case and stopped momentarily. She blinked when she realized that there was a drawn circle glyph surrounding the display case. She shrugged it off because she found nothing odd about the glyph and keeps walking until she was exactly in the front of the display case. Inside the display case was a book that looks pretty old. She put the books in her arms to the table nearby. Slowly, her hand went to touch the display glass. The smooth surface felt nice to her skin, she stroked the surface a few times while examining the book. While stroking, she found a small lever that she thinks that for opening the display case.

She pulled down the lever, feeling a little strange since the lever didn't have smooth surface like the glass did. She opened the display case and held the book firmly in her hand. She took the book out of the case slowly and examined the title.

'Celeste di Fanthasm di Ignaite di Shinkaite di Galleon di Terra*'

Her eyebrows furrowed. 'What kind of language is this?' She opened the pages randomly and gasped in awe, the page contained difficult and complex glyph and incantations. She skimmed trough the other pages, mesmerized by the incantations. She kept skimming through the pages until she found a page that leads into different chapter from before.

'Rulia ne Hymn'

'Rulia…As in the hero of The Great Etelestia War?' She recalled the context of the history book in her head. She scanned through the chapter slowly.

'This way of writing…It's kind of difficult to figure it out at first, but…This is surely music notes…This one is…'

She hummed the melody in the first chapter.

XxX

"STUBBY FLYING FOX!"

"GERANIA MOSS HEAD!"

"KITTY FOX!"

"CRAZY MAN!"

"LITTLE-Wait…" The blue haired man shushed the flying fox(?) and went silent for a while. His eyes widened much to Mormo's confusion. "N-no way…It couldn't be…Is it?" He muttered and dashed to the sectors of bookshelves.

"H-hey! Where are you going!?" Mormo's shouted and chased him.

XxX

Layla huffed in annoyance. She couldn't figure some of the words. She found the melody quite interesting, and the choice of words was very deep. She closed the book and was about to put the back to its place. Considering it was placed in a secured display case AND circled by a glyph. She carefully placed the book and moved her hand to close the display case.

"L-Layla..?"

She tilted her head and saw Cheren stared at her with a flabbergasted gaze. She saw him walked rather quickly to her. She felt his hands grasped her arms, which she responded by a flinch.

"Layla…Di-did you read that book?" He asked seriously with a dead-on eye contact.

Layla felt a little scared by his seriousness and hesitantly nodded.

"Are you…hurt?"

Layla blinked in confusion, but she shook her head to answer nonetheless.

"…I…see…" Cheren muttered and let go of Layla's arm. In this moment, Mormo popped out from the corner.

"Hey! What was that about?!" He said, annoyed.

In a blink of an eye, Cheren serious demeanor changed, "SHUT IT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOUT IN A LIBRARY!" He snapped.

"OH YEAH?! THEN, DIDN'T YOU JUST SHOUTED?!" Mormo retorted.

Layla sighed at the commotion and went to pick up the book that she left on the nearby table. That, before she heard Cheren voice.

"Layla."

The said girl soon faced the librarian with a questioning look.

"Here, you may have this." He said while handing the book that just Layla read.

Layla hesitantly accepted the book. "…Are you sure? This book seems to be important…" She asked.

Cheren waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "Nah…I'm just surprised you can touch the book."

"?"

"Never mind…so! Did you finally found the book you wanted?...I see…So you're gonna bring those…OK! Now, shall we go to the Guild?"

Layla blinked before nodded, she stored the books before walking away to the entrance with Mormo.

The librarian soon sighed after Layla was out of sight. He shifted his gaze from the direction to where Layla left to the display case, his eyes turned solemn.

"…So…It has begun…"

*I made up the title.

A.N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LOOOONGG! TT^TT I swear, this story is not in hiatus! It's just I can't find time to write it! Sorrrrryyyyy…..! ….Anyway…Reviews is highly appreciated!


	6. The Real Use

Season Occurring: Summer

Disclaimer: TotW:RM and its characters belongs to Namco.

Warning: It's pretty much short.

Story 2:[The Real Use]

Squiggly….

Squiggly squiggly….

Squiggly squiggly squigg-

"You can stop now, Mormo." Layla mumbled, clearly starting to be disturbed by the heat. Mormo, who keep saying strange words, was currently laying down on his back on top Layla's head. They were waiting for Ren to finish his library clean up.

She huffed and mindlessly flipping through the spell book, trying to find a spell that suited her. Finding it hard for her to concentrate in the heat, she closed the book and stuffed it into her bag along with the other book. She then wiped the seats that trickled on her cheeks with her sleeve. She sighed, it seems it has become her habit.

"Sorry for the wait~." The blue haired librarian popped out from the door and then proceeded to lock it. "Shall we go now?" Ren continued and walked away.

"Yes." Layla answered simply.

~Thus, a few moments of silence has passed~

"Are we there yeett…?" Mormo wheezed.

"I told you for many times, we are almost there! Stop whining!" Layla huffed, she didn't cope well with the heat either! The small wound on her cheek also started to stung more.

"Fineee…Wake me up when we are finally there…"Mormo wheezed for the last time before he finally shuts up.

Sensing the growing irritation of the girl, Ren tried to bring a new topic, "A-ah! That reminds me! Layla, are you have get a feel for being a mage? I think that seeing that you carried a staff and borrowed the spell book." He asked.

"Well…perhaps…I already caught on about converting the neutral mana into elemental mana…I must train more to get the feeling about advancing it…" She said while fumbling her belt, "And Mormo keeps telling me to study too… …But, he tried to help me...so…" Layla trailed off。

"I see, do you have any difficulties in that matter?"

Layla shook her head, "Not at all, but I found it's pretty difficult to study in this heat."

Ren chuckled, "You got that right over there! So we just have to study in the later cold night."

Layla nodded, what he said is true. Due to the wavering balance of Mana, the temperature in summer will be very hot in the afternoon, until cold in the evening.

Ren laughed, "Ahahaha! You are an amusing girl! Don't worry about it okay? It's very cute of you." He patted the black haired girl. "Now, your weapon, it's not an ordinary weapon isn't it?"

"Eh? Well…I won't say it's special, but I know…it is special…for me." She said, rubbing the circular gap of her staff.

"Hmmm…" Ren tapped his chin and snapped his finger, "I know! How about I teach you about something? I'm guessing that you're having lunch after we arrived at the guild, am I right?" Layla nodded, "When I already finished my business and you have eaten your lunch, let's go to the World Tree! It's the best place to start since the mana basically gathered over there. How about it?" Ren offered.

Smile started to crept up to the girl's face, "Ah, I would like that very much. Thank you.".

"Nah, don't mention it!" He said as they have finally reached the front door of the guild. Ren opened the door for Layla which Layla muttered a 'Thank you' and they went in.

"Raine, I delivered the letter as you requested." Layla said to the white haired priest.

"Oh? Sorry for the trouble, Layla. Thank you." Raine thanked the black haired girl. "Mister Tenos, it is nice for us that you have troubled yourself through the heat to come here. Now, about the matters that I mentioned in the letter…" She trailed off.

Ren's face turned serious, "Yes, about that—"

Layla decided that it's not her duty is done. So she turned around and walked to the 'Idle room' as Arche like to calls it. She found Genis waving at her, in a table that served three plates of seafood pasta with three plates of salad along with three glasses of apple juice. "Hey, Layla! When you're away, I troubled myself to cook these meals. So, be thankful!" Genis huffed.

Layla smiled, "Yes, thank you very much. Sorry for the trouble I've caused." She said as she sat down across Genis.

XxX

The beast has shifted from his slumber…

Sniffing the sweet scent of prey…

A pair of predator's eye opened, scanning the surrounding…

Sniffed the air, estimating their gap…

He leaped down.

"FOOOOOODDD!" Mormo shouted as he picked up the fork and inhaled his share of food.

"You may not know how much that I am grateful for you prepared three set of meals."

"Don't mention it."

XxX

"Did you found any good book in the library?" Genis said while he took a sip of his juice.

Layla swallowed the pasta that she's currently chewing, "Well…I do found a book about weapons and armors, a book about spells, about flowers, and a story book that I deemed interesting." She twirled the pasta with her fork and bringing it to her mouth, "But I doubt it that you haven't read about them." She said before bringing the pasta in to her mouth.

Genis laughed, "Well, yeah. You got me there." He said he continued to eat his pasta.

Moments of comfortable silence passed between the group while they eat their meal peacefully. …Layla started to think that Mormo didn't know the aspect of 'Savoring the Meal'.

Munch, munch

"—aside from that, I think the citizen will be still able to manage to find food. But I do think further action is needed."

Munch, munch

"Yes, I do think it will not be long that our plan with Doplund's Ad Libitum will commence."

"Mormo, eat slowly will ya?!"

"…Understood. Raine, Kratos, about yesterday morning event…"

"Mormo, both of us will not snatch your meal."

"….I see…You are referring to 'that'…"

Chug, chug

"Oh… Do you mean about the pillar of light that emitted from the World Tree?"

SPUUUURRTTT! Cough, cough!

Mormo practically spurted his drink on the poor Layla's face. The adult's eyes averted to them before turning back, but a pair of eyes lingered before turning back.

"Whoa! Mormo, what was that for?!" Genis said.

"I would like to know about that as well." She said while wiping her face with a napkin.

"Uhhh….Nothing! Absolutely nothing!...Sorry Layla." Mormo laughed sheepishly.

Genis was not convinced, but he shrugged it off. "Anyway, Layla. This really came out of nowhere, but, how old are you exactly?"

Layla tapped her chin in thought and started to count with her fingers.

Mormo's eyes started to widen, 'Oh no…She is NOT!' Mormo thought frantically.

"One d—""**SIXTEEEEEEEEENN!**"

Mormo's shout rang through the building.

Layla gingerly rubbed her damaged ears. She was rather surprised to found them not damaged. Genis fell down from his chair, he stayed still for awhile before crawled up back to his chair. The adults, on the other hand, didn't look as bad as the young group. Ren looked like that he just seen a ghost. Raine, looked irritated with her hand on her chest in hope to calm down her pounding heart. Kratos, didn't seem to fazed that much even though his eyebrow was twitching.

"Oww…Mormo, what now?!" Genis said irritably, tending his poor ears. Layla, too, still tending her ringing ears. Mormo looked between the two before scratching the back of his head, "Ahahahaa…? I'm…sorry?" He said awkwardly. "She is sixteen years old now…!" He said as he pointed his paw to Layla.

Genis mumbled a few incoherent words before finishing his juice while Layla stacked her and Mormo's plate. She then carried them to the kitchen area followed by Genis.

XxX

"Layla, are you done? If so, let's go!" Ren called to Layla who's chatting with Genis.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Layla stood up and picked her staff. "See you later, Genis." Layla smiled and nodded to Genis.

Genis nodded back, "Yeah, see you later!"

Mormo the flied from his place to Layla's right shoulder."Where are we going?".He asked.

Layla turn her head to Mormo, "Ah, Ren is kind enough to offer his help on my training."

Mormo's face turned into a frown, "But, I can teach you Layla! Why should HE, of all people, to teach you?!" He jabbed his paw to Ren direction.

"Why you! What can you teach her about, anyway?!" Ren snapped back.

"At least it is going to be more beneficial!"

"Are you saying that my knowledge is NOT?!"

Ignoring the two, Layla bid her permission to go to Raine and Kratos and walked out to the door. Followed by Ren on her right side; still arguing with Mormo.

They listened until their voice faded from the inside of the guild.

"…She IS interesting." Raine murmured, "Hohohoho…! Just don't you forget, Layla! My business with you is not done yet!" She continued to murmur evilly.

Now it's Genis's turn to sigh. Poor Layla for having an item that has taken his sister's interest.

XxX

"Ren, is it okay for you to go out from the town without any weapon?" Layla asked the blue librarian after his childish quarrel with Mormo.

Ren looked at her direction and winked, "Don't worry~ I've bring it along with me from the start." He said playfully and walked ahead.

Layla blinked, maybe Ren is a fighter? She pondered.

Without knowing it, they have finally arrived on the entrance of the World Tree ruin. They continued to walk inside. Some monsters appeared, but it's not too much for Layla to handle. After the area is pretty much cleared, Ren then guided Layla to the place that isn't roaming with creatures. It was a clearing that has some plants and small hole in the middle that connected to the surrounding water spring. The ceiling was a natural ceiling by branches and leaves. A few streaks of sunshine were still able to shine through.

Ren clapped his hand once, "Yep, here should suffice!" He turned to Layla. "Okay, Layla. Did you know what this is?" He said, pointing his neck.

"It's a Rosario isn't it?" She answered.

Ren nodded, "It is, for now."

He clasped the Rosario.

The Rosario started to glow with white light. The light slowly formed into the form into a staff. Slowly, the one side started forming sharp pointed shape. The rest of the staff started to form their own respective shape as well while Layla watched silently with amazement.

Finally, when the light subsided, Ren is now holding a black lance.

"Now, it's a lance!" He said proudly.

Author's note:…Please forgive me! The school is too much for me to handle! With the upcoming exam…I MAY NOT SURVIVE! Oh, why me?!


End file.
